Crutches are used by millions of people each year recovering from lower-limb ailments such as broken bones, knee injuries and sprained ankles. The typical crutch most commonly used in the United States has several troubling features. Such a crutch has a saddle generally covered by a foam rubber pad, which is hot, sticky and causes under-arm skin abrasion, and a narrow horizontal handle that puts undo strain on the wrist by forcing it into a collapsed position. The typical crutch foot generally widens at the bottom and so catches under doors and ledges, making use more difficult. The typical crutch has a straight leg that angles out from the user, creating a wide stance that makes it more difficult to move through confined spaces such as crowds, doorways or hallways.
There is thus an ongoing need for a more comfortable and more usable crutch.